The Right One
by SonamySister567
Summary: Sonic and Amy have gone into different relationships, and Amy finally gets over him after all those years. But soon, Sonic starts to realize that he made a terrible mistake (Placed in the Sonic Boom universe, with a few new characters! I do not own any of the characters except Max. Max is my OC).
1. The Double Date

A/N: Hi guys! Before we start, I'd like to thank you guys for reading my story, it really means a lot! Anyway, let's get on with the story!

(With Amy and Max)

"Hey babe, you almost ready?" Amy Rose yelled out to her boyfriend, Max the Hedgehog. Amy and Max had been dating for 3 months, tonight being their 3 month anniversary. Amy had finally gotten over Sonic the Hedgehog after so many years of chasing after him when he started dating Sally Acorn, one of Amy's best friends other than the wildcard, Sticks the Badger. She felt like he was never going to love her, so with the help of Sticks, she found someone new, and tonight Sonic and Sally were gonna meet him since the 4 were going on a double date. Max was a handsome black and white hedgehog, with the most mesmerizing gold eyes that Amy always found herself getting lost in.

"Yeah, but there's just one thing... could you... Ummm..." Max trailed off, giving Amy time to figure out what he wanted.

"Help you with your tie?" Amy answered knowingly

"Yeah..." Max replied sheepishly

"Sure silly, come here"

(With Sonic and Sally)

Deep down inside, Sonic was jealous. And Sally was starting to pick up on it. So she organized a double date for her, Sonic, Amy, And Max, just to see how Sonic would behave. She hoped her suspicions of Sonics secret attraction to Amy were wrong, and that she was being as paranoid as a certain badger she knew. Most of her other friends had told her that she had nothing to worry about, but to make sure she looked so good tonight that Sonic just couldn't resist her! So, she wore a dark blue dress to match the blue blur's fur with shiny diamond decals on the skirt, with a sparkly pair of raindrop diamond earrings and a chunky diamond necklace, finishing the ensemble with dark blue 5-inch heels with diamonds at the tip of the foot. She had flattened out her iconic mohawk so it reached her shoulders (I think), and added a shiny diamond clip for extraness. She was shining so bright, she looked like a diamond, and hopefully, Sonic would think so too!

"I'm ready Sonic! Let's head out!" She called out to her speed demon boyfriend.

"Alright!" He said as he sped upstairs. He picked Sally up bridal style, and speed off to the restaurant they were supposed to meet Amy and Max at.

"This is how I used to carry Amy all the time when I used to save her." he said to himself quietly

"What did you say babe?" Sally questioned, secretly hearing what he said

"Nothing... nothing at all."


	2. The Double Date (Pt2)

When Sonic and Sally arrived at the restaurant, Amy called on her communicator saying that she and Max were gonna be a little late. Something about a tie.

About 5 minutes later, when they showed up, Sonic's jaw dropped, and his muzzle turned a faint pink. Oh, I'm sorry... did I not mention what Amy was wearing? Silly me!(I did that on purpose if you didn't realize *smirks*).

 **(Start playing the song)**

(Cue dramatic outfit description) She had on a white, mature shouldered high-low dress that hugged her curves perfectly with a gold waistband that rested on her perfect hips. The top of the dress was made of lace and the skirt was a nice silky material that flowed as she walked. She had a bit of red lipstick on, and gold hoop earrings. Since Amy had been growing her quills out, she wore them down to the middle of her back.

 _"She really has grown,"_ Sonic thought to himself, thinking back to the little hammer happy 12-year-old girl he once knew. _"I guess she doesn't exist anymore"._

"Hey, Ames... you look really beautiful. Nice dress." Sonic complemented the bubble gum pink hedgehog.

"Wow, thanks, Sonic! Sorry that we're late!" Amy smiled

"You never told me I look pretty." Sally mumbled under her breath "And I'm your girlfriend."

"Sally, Sonic, this is Max! Say hi sweetie." Amy chirped.

"Hi, I'm Max. I've heard so much about you guys!"

"Hi, Max! Only good things I hope!" replied Sally, with just as much enthusiasm as Amy.

"Of course!" said Max

"Hey, dude, nice to meet you," Sonic said as he shook Max's hand bitterly. He didn't like the feel of Max, and he decided he was gonna keep an eye on him for the night.

"Well, now that you guys all met each other, let's go eat!" Amy announced, interrupting Sonic's thoughts.

The 4 headed inside the restaurant and got seated at their table. They soon decided what they wanted to eat and drink when Max clinked his glass.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement!" (He was only loud enough for his table to hear)

His three companions looked at him quizzically, wondering what he could possibly have to say.

He turned towards Amy, and Sonic's heart nearly jumped out of his chest when Max pulled out a miniature black velvet box.

"Amy Rose, ever since the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you'd be the one for me. When I first met you, you were hurt from looking for love in places you could never find it." Max threw a shady side glance at Sonic (Daaaamn!), who growled under his breath, earning him a slight kick from Sally. "I never realized how much I needed you, and I wanna make it semi-official. I know we're young, so instead of marrying you, I wanna give you this promise ring, so I'll know that you'll be mine forever one day. What do you Say?" Max finished his speech, an anticipating look on his face, waiting for Amy's answer. Sonic relaxed a bit, now knowing that it was only a promise ring, but he was still on edge (literally, he was on the edge of his seat, lol).

"OMG, yes, a thousand times YES" Amy cried as she jumped on to Max, giving him a sweet kiss.

"I uhh... have to use the bathroom" Sonic quickly said. He slammed the bill for him and Sally on the table, then he sped off into the night at lightning speed, not wanting to see any more of what was going down back at the restaurant.


	3. Mistakes

"I'm such an idiot. How could I let her go? I've made a huge mistake..." Sonic was beating himself up under a tree in his favorite spot in the village: A small peak that overlooked the entire village, Eggman's fortress, and the horizon. This was the place where he came to clear his thoughts, and right now, his head was swimming.

"And exactly _what_ mistake did you make Sonic?!" Said a voice. Sonic whipped around to the sound of the familiar voice to see Sally. Her mascara was running down her muzzle, and her fur was wet and sticking together, clamped up.

"S-Sally?! H-how did you find me?" Sonic studdered as a pang of guilt hit him, wondering if he was the cause of the auburn squirrels tears. "Did you follow me?"

"Yes" Sally started, her voice shaking "And for good reason. I knew you loved Amy! You may have tried to hide it, but you didn't do a very good job!"

"Y... you knew?"

"Yes, you idiot! _WHY ELSE_ do you think planned this double date? To watch you flirt with Amy?!"

"Sally I-"

"STOP Sonic. I just have one more question for you... What does she have... that I don't? All of our teenage lives, the boys have crowded around Amy... and now my boyfriend is doing the same. What is it about her that's so great? I love her but... what?"

"Sally, I'm sorry but... I can't keep you knowing that I love her... there are so many different things I love about Amy, too much to mention now, that makes you two different. I love you..."

Sally perked up, hoping he was trying to revive their damaged love.

"...But only as a friend. I'm sorry." Sonic sped off into the night as Sally felt her heart break in two. She chased after him, not wanting to let go of what they had created.


	4. Confessions

Sonic ran at his signature speed to his destination, wanting to get there before it was too late. He soon halted to a stop and knocked on the door of a certain pink hedgehog. The door slowly opened to reveal Amy wearing a red lace nightgown, a spoon in her mouth and her muzzle covered in ice cream stains. Sonic blushed deeply, taking in Amy in her red nightgown. The sound of her voice brought him to his senses as she pulled the spoon out of her mouth.

"Hey Sonic. Why are you here so late? I-"

She was cut off by Sonic pressing his gentle lips against her soft ones. She was beyond shocked at first but soon started to kiss back, giving in to what she had wanted for so many years. They pulled away, the need for oxygen tugging at their lungs. Panting greedily for air, a blush crept up on their muzzles, and soon, Amy realized what had happened. She looked guiltily at the diamond promise ring on her finger, and then back to Sonic.

"Oh my god Sonic, what-"

"Amy?"

She was once again interrupted by the sound of Max's hurt voice. She threw Sonic a ' _Seriously? Look at what you've done'_ look and ran over to the black and white hedgehog who was shocked and confused. Sonic shrugged, not regretting what he had just done.

"Max, it's not what it looks like! I-"

"Amy... when Sally ran to my house and told me that Sonic was in love with you, I could believe it. But when I came here and saw you two kissing... that's what I couldn't believe. Amy, do you... love him back?"

"Max... " Amy couldn't say anything, so instead, she slipped off the diamond promise ring and handed it to a heartbroken Max. "Give this... to a girl who deserves it."

Sally had just appeared from behind everyone, watching the scene playing out, angry that Amy had not rejected Sonic so she could have him back.

"No! Amy, why do you always have to get the guys!?" Sally cried out

Sonic, Amy, and Max spun towards the direction of her voice, surprised that she had seen everything.

"You get the boys, the cool weapon, the cool friends, SONIC AND MAX, an exciting life, the better clothes! And all I get is a front row seat to watch you get to have it all, including MY boyfriend, who loved ME from the start! All you could do is chase after him, and once I finally get my man, BAM! YOU swoop in and steal him from me without even TRYING!" Sally was fuming, and she couldn't contain so many years worth of jealousy. She couldn't take it anymore. "I worked my whole life to get Sonic and all you had to do was wear a PRETTY DRESS!"(Ohh _snap *_ grabs popcorn*)

"EXCUSE ME?" Now it was Amy's turn to get mad (Sally gon' get it now). "I did A LOT more than wear a _PRETTY DRESS_! I have been chasing after Sonic for 8 YEARS, (She started at 8 and stopped at 15) and when I realized I wouldn't get him, I moved on! It's not my fault he started to like me then, and it's NOT my fault that I tried to look nice this evening!"

By this time, Sonic and Max were standing next to each other, not wanting to get in the middle of the girl fight going on in front of them. They looked from Sally to Amy in fear that one of them would charge soon. But since it was so dark, no one realized that Amy's fur was darkening, awakening the anger within her that was trying to come out but wasn't strong enough... yet.

"Oh yeah, that's rich coming from you! You look pretty EVERY DAY, and meanwhile, I look like complete and total GARBAGE while YOU walk around looking like a model! And sonic is always blushing or looking at you dreamily, while I couldn't even get him to compliment my outfit tonight! What's up with that?!"

At Sally's last remark, Amy blushed and looked over at Sonic, whose muzzle was as red as knuckles' fur.

"Sonic, what is she talking about?"

"Well, I uhhh... you just... "

At that, Amy realized that she shouldn't be arguing over a dude. So she grabbed a surprised Sonic by his wrist, marched inside of her house, and shut the door, leaving the also surprised Sally and Max in the cold behind her door.


	5. Confessions (Pt 2)

Amy slowly shut the door and turned to face the still blushing and confused blue hedgehog.

"Amy w-"

"Let me stop you right there. I have a confession to make. I love you. I always have. I just tried to hide it so I could move on. Yes, while I did like Max, he was never the one for me as much as you are, and I know you feel the same."

The blush that had recently departed Sonic's face slowly found it's way back as he nodded in agreeance to Amy's statement. He couldn't hide the fact that he loved her anymore, it had been made so obvious that night that there was just no turning back.

"See what I mean? So... do you maybe... wanna... you know-"

Now it was Sonic's turn to cut Amy off "I'd love too." he said, both hedgehogs smiling at each other. Slowly, Sonic started to creep towards Amy, ready for impact. She met his lips halfway as they closed their eyes and got lost in complete and utter bliss.

 _'This is all I've ever wanted'_ Amy thought. _'My dreams are finally coming true!'_

 _'She's such a good kisser, way better than Sally, and her lips are so soft! If I didn't have to breathe I would never pull away.'_ Sonic was lost in the kiss... and he didn't want to be found.

 **Sorry this one was short guys, but I had a really busy day and I didn't really have any more ideas for this chapter.**


	6. Love In New Places

Amy and Sonic were walking in the village, hand in hand. They had told their friends that morning about their newfound relationship and were excited to start their first day as a new couple. As they arrived at Meh Burger, they saw a shocking sight: Max and Sally were sitting at a table together, staring dreamily at each other.

"Max? Sally?" Sonic questioned, perplexed at the odd sight before him.

The new couple looked at him, Sally with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"OMG! HI, Sonic" Sally gushed "I haven't seen you in AGES! How have you been?"

"Didn't you just see me last n-"

"And hello to you too Amy! Do you like my new RING?" Sally said as she flashed a familiar looking diamond ring with a smirk at Amy, who let out a small gasp.

"Max... isn't that the promise ring you gave me last night?" Amy asked, slowly turning to the black and white hedgehog.

"Yup." He replied coolly, now smirking as well. "You said give it to a girl who deserved it, so I did." He and Sally started to internally celebrate the success of their plan (to make Amy and Sonic jealous and break up and go back to them) until Amy and Sonic started to smile.

"Oh guys, that's great! We're so happy for you!" Amy said, excitement in her eyes.

"Good job man," Sonic started to tell Max "You got a nice one." Sally blushed at Sonic's complement. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Well, it was nice seeing you guys. Congrats, see you later!" Amy waved goodbye and pulled Sonic along with her down the path.

"I can't believe it. They didn't get jealous." Sally stared at the backs of Amy and Sonic in disbelief as they walked off talking.

"Your little plan didn't work. Now I'll never get my rose back." Max said sadly.

"No... I have another plan. Tomorrow's Valentines Day! This time, my plan WILL work!" Sally said evilly to herself.

"You're a crazy girl. You know that, right?" Max asked, a little scared of the demented squirrel's obsession with the speedy blue hero.

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ crazy girl" She answered back, snuggling into his chest fur.

 _'Yeah, sadly.'_ Max thought, staring longingly at the pink hedgehog who shared an ice cream with her new love before she turned the corner and was out of his sight.


	7. Valentine's Day Surprise

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c7a63ba854bbdb664d00231fb067852"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Grab your popcorn people, this one's a long one!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c7a63ba854bbdb664d00231fb067852""Alright Sonic. It's your first Valentines Day with Amy. You have to do something romantic for her!" Sonic was talking to himself at his shack, going over what he should do for his rose on her favorite holiday. When it came to rescuing people in trouble and beating up Eggman, Sonic was the firsthand expert. But when it came to romance, this hedgehog didn't know a single thing. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="132b6c3f70d97582e28ae268b09af6a2""I know! I'll ask Sticks and Tails for help!" Sonic ran over to Tails' house, and they invited Sticks over as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21253a40734dfe906173fcedfb6a62cb""Hey Sticks!" Sonic called as she walked in through the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ed2364f993b970668b5fd741f281926""Hey Sonic, hi Tails. Why'd ya call me over? I was in the middle of setting up traps for the aliens in case they try to come abduct me for research." Sticks said, looking around suspiciously. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50dffb5e68f7fb406ce5fe44c304c611"Sonic and Tails rolled their eyes, pretty much use to the crazy badger's paranoia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1409be165209fe79116469e4af9f3545""Thanks for coming Sticks. I assembled this meeting to ask you guys a very important question: What should I do for Amy for Valentines Day?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6fc77a85abd8b4e9bbe396da02c0189""Well," Tails started "What does Amy like the most?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3f372405043ccdedee3d69a40b9acf1""Me, walks around the village, ancient artifacts, temples, roses, ice cream, singing, nature-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f946d2178c37cf67627380f1e8efa569""Oh, oh! I know!" Sticks excitedly shouted " You should take her on a nature walk! Make sure to bring her near the temples, and the flower gardens!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ff046a372f54fb9b498b8d5d6c8b69a""Yeah, but I kinda wanna surprise her somehow, ya know?" Sonic said, shrugging his shoulders/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de94d57996ea2d11955cdd6bdcd4e9b7""Or," Tails added on "You could make it a sort of scavenger hunt, but with pictures of things she loves! You could put clues on the back of each picture, and leave a rose in each spot. Me, sticks, and knuckles could put each picture in a spot in the village that has sentimental value to her."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b32e0cbfb4e87fa8bb7de8a5be1bea75""And, at the end of the little scavenger hunt, I could surprise her with something really nice!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4825a142078cb7157bfa137f22455078""Yeah!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e000346a715e90a134d42defbf55bcf0""Thanks for helping me guys, it really means a lot." Sonic said thankfully/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5322d3aff8f07f2cde6aad5240d6e3d8""No problem big blue" Tails waived "Now, let's start setting up. Sonic, you go get some roses and leave the first clue inside of them at her door. We'll get knuckles and meet you later."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30be68027765a6a053b20fdd64e69292"The three of them headed off, ready to give Amy the best Valentines Day of her life./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f43b42fd833d1e77420a8dae7419000".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8d01f299f0c1e9cbe7c7a1419bd1e2f"Amy was sitting on her couch watching a Valentines Day movie while eating the chocolates Sonic had bought her yesterday when she heard a knock on her door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9891e2558a71a3de3f32d4d131b7297""Is that Sonic?" she asked herself as she opened the door. When she saw no one, she looked down to see a bouquet of a dozen roses and a card. "To my darling rose, for no amount of roses could outshine you. From, your loveable blue hero" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="042354a097b0d478012b53780b4b62a1""Awwww" Amy gushed at the sweet message, but there was more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09b98a539c41794ab76128ed36582ba5""Today you will embark on a Valentines Day scavenger hunt. Follow the clues, and they will lead you to your love!" Amy shook her head and giggled, knowing that Sonic had to have at least a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"little /emadventure, even on the holiday of love. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8029ddb5c7a54bb401bb09166cb686f5""Well, I'd better get ready, I've got a long day ahead!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="580546ed2cf4978baacc4a327f1bd154".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b1b94c3d5a6b870f6be9a44303339c6""Alright, the first clue says 'The first thing you need to do to find your speed demon boyfriend, is to go to the place where there is laughter with no end!'" Amy read. "Hmm... Oh! The Comedy Chimp studio!" The bubblegum pink hedgehog ran to the television studio. When she arrived, she saw a picture of Sonic stuck to the chimps face on the side of the wall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df3cbc1924317049fbdaee158681a75a""What the..." Amy detached the picture of the blue blur from its spot of suspense and turned it over to find the next clue "'Smart girl! You found clue 2! But now, the person you need to go to is a squirrel, and that is true!'" (I tried, ok? Rhyming isn't easy!) Amy was puzzled, immediately knowing who it was. "Sally? Why would Sonic want me to go to em style="box-sizing: border-box;"her/em house?" She shrugged her shoulders and ran in the direction of the aforementioned squirrel's house. Once there she knocked, and Sally opened the door, a huge grin on her face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7567a7ec406439c97ec9863eb189fde""Hi, Amy! Heres your next clue!" Sally smiled as she handed the pink girl a picture of a rose with a sparkly pink background. "Thanks, Sal!" Amy said, still slightly confused /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70b2df96bfb8a43c2f7555f9149ed9bb""Go to the place where I told you how I felt, where we shared our first kiss, and with our feelings, we dealt." Now if that first clue wasn't confusing, then this one definitely was./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f26f6f15b364f2563a3fceabd49b1fa5" "Why would Sonic want me to go back home now?" Sally shrugged/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c0ce68e66c9649ed5508db5c89a3299" "I didn't write the clues, he did." Amy turned and ran back in the direction of her home as Sally watched, grinning at how smart she was/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1efbfac2a10454ff5f2adbcf851f20e""I am such a GENIUS," Sally said as she ran inside, put on her most beautiful and sexy outfit and a jacket, and ran out of her house in the direction of Sonic's shack./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba666fe13745cb5cac5daee7ebf97dab".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a315bfc88993651b871cb9e9204e0fe"Sonic was busy setting up everything at his shack: he had already set up the candles leading from the bottom of the beach to the front of his house, bought Amy something special, and set up a dinner for two, home cooked by none other than Tails (What, you thought it would be Sonic who made it? Ha! Sonic can't em style="box-sizing: border-box;"cook/em!). He was about to go get everything else inside when Sally walked up the candlelit walkway behind him and gave him a huge hug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="933ba50273766351279cc0f2d3479097""Ack! Amy? Did you find all the clues already? That was fast."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d78c491ab47199e5f6a5a644147a43ff""Nope, guess again..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cc852107567e608cca1ce97a7fb5c67""Sally? What are you doing here?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="337270c8245b5d55491f734b351d0356""I'm here to see my handsome hedgie on Valentines Day! Duh!" She said, turning him around and snuggling into his fur./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5233ac50acd81cc42a8d08e7565018ad""Uhh... Sally?" Sonic said nervously "Max isn't here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0eaace2aa2c929b36946974574980581""I'm not talking about Max silly! I'm talking about em style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;"" /emShe said gently jabbing her finger into his red bandana (for the holiday)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99bd82ad8df74332076bdd7bfb93fbf4""What about Max?" Sonic asked, desperately trying to pry Sally from his chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3eaa4d89044648b1177adca58519cf56""Well... it didn't really work out. He wasn't the one for me like you are!" Sally answered, with a non-caring look on her face, clearly not giving a dang about Max. She released Sonic from her death grip (that's a real classic Amy move right there)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9da9132d3e7470d493668b7a811743d5""Sally, how can I be the one for you when I'm taken?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb9dff76a12b5be88a11c742910d7f90""Just dump Amy and then we could be together! See? Simple."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="412e14f3c31439dc63a74476927b8ab9""em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Dump Amy/em?! No way! I love her way too much to do that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ea903e2d71a427059220fe4f642c6d6"By this time, Sally was dangerously close to Sonic's face. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Way/em too close./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4557a6525bc20046b8d5e6588afff4ee""Uhh, Sal? Could you back up a-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f677f6965bdbaac1780f7d2d7759fed5"Sonic was quickly cut off by the pressure of Sally's lips smashing into his. Everything about this was wrong, and he tried his hardest to push her off. By the time he did, he was a little too late.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="354c215c9e06d3f864cbe813cd40f3a0""Sonic? Sally?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5fc8135c2c1698efaead39b003c9233"Sonic flung himself around to see his hammer happy pink hedgehog, tears in her eyes. She was dressed in a pretty red skater skirt with a tight white cropped shirt with a heart on the corner, and big gold hoop earrings in her ears, finishing the outfit with a bit of red lipstick and red wedges (you know those wedges/heels with laces on the front that look like Timberland's? Yeah, those). She looked beautiful./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8f969c0b23741bc00bc1af49c666bd2""Amy! I-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea7d29c6ef80ff7fd30e01626d6d98f9""No need. I see what's going on." Amy cut him off, waving her hands. Tears were threatening to escape her eyes. "You're in love with Sally again. It's ok. I want you to be happy." She backed up slowly before quickly running off, sobbing on the way to her house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a01e1b49e19478d6d371377c7fd6107""Ames wait! It's not what it looks like!" Sonic sped off in pursuit of Amy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed6c898a8de00086e2690b418cf42d65""Sonic wait!" Sally whispered weakly as she watched Sonic speed off into the night. "I'm... I'm sorry!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1542613908a0168c20348bb240783a8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"To be continued... hope you enjoyed!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="931399f0a3b6c2440ae21d18f2fea804" /p 


	8. Valentines Day Surprise (Pt2)

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b24e32ef48babf9ef55c6b65026ece00"Amy knew Sonic would be able to catch her with ease, so she had to hide. She entered the forest near her house and hid behind a tree. When she saw a streak of blue zoom by her, she ran to her special place as fast as she could. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e280c55619818c5e41282a65586832d"She was in Sonic's special place where he came to think, but neither of them knew that they had a common interest in this particular spot on the hill. As she sat down, she thought to herself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da48e08f587f492895a776098bc7c65b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Sonic wouldn't cheat on me, especially on my favorite holiday. He would come to me and tell me how he really felt, or he would just leave me with-'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37847235d30c3ece83ccea50331209bc""Ames?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a78073e1abbc3af0202a61acad4d51c"The aforementioned pink hedgehog turned to see Sonic, running up the small path leading to where she sat. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f11aee235d24f34d0221094a929632d""Sonic? How did you know I would be here? "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5b7d697ce2882bccb47d47654cae7cc""Cause this is my favorite spot in the village too."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca120d5e76126d61b1303eaa5f470068""I guess I wasn't the only one who liked it, huh?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc239621447e6f5c813681a7577e4bc6""I guess not. Listen, Ames, about what you saw back at my shack, that was all for you. Sally just came and interrupted my plans." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f7cfe2f960d0db22931cc99611aed25""Huh. I kinda realized that might have been the case when I got here" Amy said, gesturing to the place they were in. "I guess I should have let you explain before jumping to conclusions."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f59c4f57ff02187b1660e10ae002018""Nah, what you saw was pretty suggestive. But enough about that. I uh, have something for you" With that said, Sonic pulled out a small black velvet box, and Amy let out a gasp./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a70990dea9b835fca203fd73a5cab67""Before you freak out, it's not a promise ring. It's just a regular ring."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71398a8db7b317c515ed2f1b6b52f588"Amy's face fell a little./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4d1999ffaf8258b5fa806aa67d9d18e""Unless... you want it to be a promise ring?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c859037ec422c0a0c01f5f14e618d97"Amy nodded, and Sonic laughed at how cute she was./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b10938fe57e579840e1c82ffe0df0114""So, I know we just started dating, but I think we'll be able to work things out as we go along, and I want everyone to know your mine," Sonic said with a wink "So, whaddya say?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16da751b5949c24a171ecc8ca7ae666e"Instead of answering verbally, Amy slipped the ring onto her finger and gave Sonic a peck on his cheek, surprising him. He still wasn't used to her randomly showing him affection, him being new to romance and all. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99560e62fb6f23dc797c447db1ddd5b8""Purrr"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0630c0ca1f3c66d696f8b581bb227552"Amy looked at her boyfriend in shock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86b705a86d5fc359aa889893d0930866" "Did you just...?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="814abe694c3347f665c7df9a5062b760""NO! I don't know what that was. I mean- I didn't hear anything!" Sonic quickly looked away, his muzzle the color of Knuckles fur. Amy giggled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df61141a5f04a7e12ce0ae4aac4dab4c""You just purred!" Amy teased in a sing-song voice. Sonic gave up his tough hog act and looked at Amy with a smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5f7aa117a5914b14a0a05dde01230a4""Did not" He pouted like a kid, earning him another kiss on the cheek./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a178f076ccb1d9990f23a664107bdd73""Did too. But it's alright, you just won't get what I had for you for valentines day..." Amy looked away coolly, and behind her Sonic got anxious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7115246b9b4342d1a5676a68d80ed169""Wait! Yeah, I did purr! Now tell me what you got me!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d54bbf0ba4ebdeab670ffa0ef0fbca8"Amy pulled out a pink envelope that read "To Sonic" on it. She handed him the envelope and gave him the ok to open it. Sonic carefully opened the enclosed gift to reveal a "Free chili dog for a month" cupon, to which he squealed at./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="daf2e0dc44943b39895903466ff759f0""OH MY GOSH AMES YOUR THE BEST!" he said, squeezing the hedgehog girl beside him, she giggled, happy with his reaction./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4258c229295b5ebcbb2e651d89c0056b""I knew you'd like it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94b09df33d3ba90094b873986af59c87""Like it? I love it!" Sonic gently moved Amy into his lap and gave her a kiss. Amy was surprised, this being the first time Sonic kissed her first since they got together, but she soon kissed back. Sonic gently poked her lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. Amy opened her mouth, giving him access to explore the wonders of her mouth. Their tongues danced together in blissful harmony, but they soon had to part, their lungs begging for oxygen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1d560a12f725e6cc0cf825d33aa17d3""That was... nice" Amy panted, out of breath from their exciting kiss. "Happy Valentines Day Sonic."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9030737ada9dfe09b63c25fbd4592c18""Happy Valentines Day Ames." Sonic pressed his forehead against Amy's and gave her an Eskimo kiss. "I love you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37af59f20537111840015c71d9b2483a""I love you too, Sonic" They watched the night sky, one thing for sure: This was the best Valentines Day either of them had ever had./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fde5ac254dc8cc3b559ee9bcdef866e4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"OH MY GOD THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL *Wipes tear from eye*. Thank you guys so much for reading, see you next time!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p 


	9. Wilted Rose

"A- achoo!" Amy sneezed. She had been outside for so long without a jacket last night, and now she was facing the consequences. She was sitting on her couch watching TV when Sonic dashed into her house, chilidogs in hand.

"I see you've been using the coupon I gave you."

"Of course I am! What's up?"

"Oh, no- n- ACHOO! Nothing." Amy sneezed into her 20th tissue for the day and threw it into the trash next to her.

"Aww, babe, you got sick. Hold on." Sonic sped off and came back in about 1 minute with medicine, ice cream, hot cocoa mix, and a blanket all in one basket. While he was gone, Amy managed to go through her 30th tissue (Yeesh).

"Aww, sweetie, you shouldn't have!" Amy smiled sweetly at him.

"Of course I should. I can't let my rose be sick and miserable when I could help."

"I'd kiss you right now, but I don't want you to get sick."

"Who says you can't?" Sonic said as he leaned over with his cheek in front of Amy, awaiting its kiss. Amy planted a soft peck on his cheek.

"Oh wait! I have another idea!" Amy pulled Sonic's bandana up to his mouth and gave him a sweet kiss on the brown cloth where his mouth was. A light pink blush crept up on his face.

"When this sickness goes away, I'm gonna give you a _real_ kiss." Amy winked at Sonic, causing his blush to deepen in color.

"Well then, I'm gonna help you get better even faster." The rose giggled as Sonic ran to the kitchen and got a spoon. Then he jumped on the couch and spread the blanket over them.

"Say 'ahhh' " he instructed her as he scooped some ice cream from the carton he got and fed her. Amy giggled once again, and he smiled. Sonic loved making her laugh.

Soon, they finished the ice cream and were watching a movie and cuddling when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Sonic opened the door to reveal Sally, who had a basket in her hand.

"What do you want?" Sonic asked her bitterly. She was the last person he wanted to see.

"Who is it?" Amy called from the couch. Sonic opened the door a bit wider to reveal the visitor, to who she rolled her eyes and turned back to the TV.

"Listen, I know I'm the very last person you guys wanna see, but I'd like to drop these off for Amy, cause I know she's sick"

"How did you know Amy's sick?" Sonic narrowed his eyes at the girl in the door. "Were you spying on us again?"'

"No, I saw you buying her stuff in the village, and I knew it was Amy who was sick because I know her favorite ice cream flavor is strawberry. Plus, the blanket's pink." Sally said, pointing in the direction of the blanket that was currently swallowing Amy.

"Well... thanks, Sally. That's really nice of you."

"It's no problem, really. I'm sorry about last night, by the way. I was really out of line, and I shouldn't have kissed you."

"It's-"

"It's ok Sally," Amy called weakly from the couch. Sonic turned and smiled at his girlfriend. She was always forgiving, that was one of the things he loved most about her.

Sally saw something shine behind Sonic's back, her eyes following the glimmer to Amy's finger. She gasped when she saw the pink diamond ring.

"No... Sonic... you... _proposed_ to Amy?" She whispered faintly under her breath, but loud enough for him to hear.

"What? No! That's just a promise ring. Neither of us is ready for marriage."

"Oh." Sally quietly whispered, tears stinging her eyes. _'I really lost him. He really loves her. I'm never gonna get him back.'_ (Nope!) She thought to herself. "I-I gotta go. Enjoy the presents, Amy. Feel better." Sally ran off, tears streaming behind her. By this time, Amy had gotten up and stood behind Sonic. She felt bad for the girl. I mean, she _did_ practically steal Sonic from her, and basically without even trying. Sally moved all the way from her previous home to the village _just_ to be with him.

Amy thought to herself, not realizing that Sonic was staring at her. When she did, she stared back at him. "What?"

"Nothing." He smiled. "I'm just admiring how cute you are when your thinking. Or really just all the time."

"Well," Amy started, shuffling over to her blue lover "I admire how lucky I am to have a guy like you in my life."

"Aww, Ames. I'm lucky to have you too." He picked her up and walked over to the couch, then he wrapped them back up in the pink blanket. Soon, Amy started to get up again.

"Where are you going?" Sonic asked her worriedly.

"I want some hot chocolate, so I'm gonna go make some."

"Oh no your not!" Sonic said as he leads his sick beauty back to the couch. "I'll make it for you."

About 2 minutes later, Sonic came back with a glass of water and a steaming cup of hot cocoa and handed it to Amy.

"Where did I get such a nice boyfriend?"

"The same place I got such a pretty and sweet girlfriend."

"Ya know, I usually hate being sick. But you made today so nice from the moment you walked in. I love you so much Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I love you, even more, Amy Rose."

"Nuh-uh"

"Uh-huh"

"Nuh-uh"

They two continued on for a while, unaware that someone was watching from outside Amy's window.

"I need me some of that," Sally said to herself "And I know just who to ask. Hopefully, they get better fast enough."

 **It's a little long, but I haven't updated since the day before yesterday so... yeah.**


	10. Girls Trip

"No"

"Yes"

" _No_ , Amy."

" _Yes_ , Sonic."

So, here's the haps (Nah, lemme stop XD). Sally had invited Amy, Sticks, and Zooey to go on a weekend getaway with her to a singles retreat, to help her find someone to love for her own. Sonic, on the other hand, did not want Amy to go, for fear that some guy would try something with her. Now they were at Amy's house, arguing on the matter.

"I can't believe you don't trust me. I would never cheat on you!"

"It's not you I don't trust," Sonic said as he turned with a pout "It's those creeps you'll be with at the retreat. Plus, you're not even single!"

"Don't you think I know that? I'm going for Sally, and possibly Sticks." Sonic was about to argue back when an idea popped into his head.

"Come here." He beckoned her. Amy gingerly walked over to her boyfriend, who was now smiling evilly. When she got next to him, he dove on to her neck, giving her a soft tiger kiss. She was surprised at first, but she soon yelped. Sonic had given her a territorial mark.

"There. Now when you go there, everyone will know you're mine." he smiled at her and she narrowed her eyes at him before sighing and smiling.

"Well, I don't know what outfit will match with one of... these, but I'll find something." She pulled Sonic in for a kiss, and they stayed like that for about 10 seconds before Amy's phone rang. She quickly broke and ran over to answer it. Sonic rolled his eyes and grumbling, annoyed that someone was ruining their moment.

"Hello?... Hey Sticks! Yeah, he said yes! Can you believe it? We're going to The Love Resort!... yeah, I need to start packing, you should do the same... Alright, see you tomorrow!"

"That was Sticks calling to tell me how excited she is."

"Yeah, and you seem a little _too_ excited if you ask me." Amy rolled her eyes and walked over to the grumpy hedgehog. She grabbed his cheeks and made him look at her, giving him a loving smile.

"I think _someone's_ just _mad_ that they won't get enough Amy time while I'm gone."

Sonic looked away, pouting once more like a 6-year-old child, a faint blush approaching his cheeks. "Well, that, and I wanna go with you."

"Oh, sweetie, I wish I could take you with me but it's called a girl's singles retreat for a reason. Even if I'm not single, Sally and the girls really want me to go." Amy felt bad for Sonic, but she really wanted to go with her friends. She had hoped he'd understand, but there just was no telling with that blue speed demon.

"Ok, since there's no changing your mind, I'm gonna go pack. We'll talk about this later." Amy sighed as she ran to her room, her mind switching over to excitement mode, while Sonic watched her sadly.

 _The Next Day..._

Amy, Sally, Zooey, and Sticks loaded their belongings into the pink sports car Amy had rented for the occasion.

"Wow, Amy, this is one sweet ride!" Sally whistled. They finished packing the rest of their stuff when Amy and Zooey went over to their boyfriends to say goodbye.

"Don't miss me too much Sonic. We'll be back Sunday." (It's Saturday btw. Sonic didn't agree to two nights) Amy gave him a kiss on the cheek, even though it was obvious he wanted one on the lips. When he gave her a questionable look, Amy threw a side glance over to Sally, who was watching with a glint of sadness in her eyes.

"Why are you wearing such an * _ahem*_ , _cute_ outfit?" Sonic asked her demandingly, crossing his arms. (Here we go with another outfit description) The pink hedgie had on a pair of shorts, a white shoulder top with thick straps, sunglasses, and beige wedges.

"I wanted to look cute today, and let my little neck accessory show." Amy said with a wink, pointing at the little "parting gift" Sonic had given her. He blushed in response.

"Alright girls, we're ready to go."

"Bye Ames. Be careful."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. Love you" Amy said, blowing a kiss as they all got into the car and started to pull off.

"I Love you more!" Sonic called as the car pulled off.

"Aww, Sonic and Amy kissing in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes l-" Sonic quickly shut Knuckles up with his finger, not wanting to hear the rest of his antagonizing taunt. Suddenly, for the 2nd time in this chapter, an idea popped into Sonic's head (Man, he is just _on fire_ this chapter!).

"I have an idea." Sonic said evily "Pack your bags boys, we're going on a trip..."

 **Uh oh, looks like the girls are gonna have some company! This can only go so many ways...**

 **BTW, if you like this story, you can view this and a few others on Wattpad Tajea567! Love u guys~**


	11. Girls Trip (Pt 2)

**A/N ~ This will most likely be a 3 or 4 part mini-story within the right one. Just tellin ya. Alright, on with the story!**

The four girls pulled up to the entrance of the retreat, all squealing about their exciting getaway. Well, almost all of them. Amy looked longingly back at the island they called home. Zooey took notice of this.

"Amy? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," The pink hedgehog sighed "It's just... I miss my baby. This is our first time being so far apart."

"Aww, it's alright Amy. I miss Tails too, but we're here to have fun!"

"Yeah, but this is a single ladies retreat, remember? I'm not single, and neither are you. I miss him." Amy took a glance over at Sally, who was distracted by a handsome chauffeur that was helping her with her bags. Amy didn't want her to overhear the conversation, because of... well, you know.

Before Zooey could comfort her pink friend some more, another handsome chaffer walked up to them.

"Hello, beautiful ladies. Would you like me to take your bags?" He took Amy's hand and kissed it softly, causing her to blush. She quickly pulled it away, surprising him.

"Hehe, yes, please." She said nervously. She abandoned the grumbling man as the four girls walked into the resort, ready to start their fun. But for some reason, Amy felt as if she was being watched...

 _~With the boys~_

"So, how are we gonna get in?" Knuckles said, scratching his head.

"Easy. Tails will just do an area scan of the place, and try to find a backdoor exit. We'll get in through there. We can take the Dude Mobile." Sonic already had his plan mapped out.

"Well, let's get going then! We wanna get there the same time as the girls." Tails said. "Let's meet back here in about 20 minutes."

 _20 minutes later_

The boys had already hit the road, and luckily for them, Tails had also found a back road that was faster, and that got them to the back entrance they were gonna use to enter the resort. They got there 10 minutes earlier than the girls.

"Alright, now just to get to the back-"

"Wait. I wanna make sure they get here first. Ya know, to make sure they're safe?"

"Yeah, I get it. I wanna make sure Zooey and Sticks make it safe too" Tails said, purposefully leaving out Sally. Sonic knew the mechanic never cared much for her (I'm with Tails on that one).

The boys soon spotted the pink convertible their girlfriends/friends rented, and were about to leave when Sonic saw something that stopped him dead in his tracks. Since they weren't that far from the front, they could hear what was being said. Well, _some_ of what was being said.

"...I miss my baby... first time being this... apart" Sonic blushed, not needing to hear the whole conversation to understand what was going on.

"She misses me?" He blushed more, as Knuckles made kissy noises at him, and Tails strained to hear what Zooey was saying. But he soon snapped back to reality when he heard his little brother call his name.

"Hey, Sonic? You might wanna look at this..." Sonic followed Tails' eyes to see a handsome looking guy take Amy's hand and kiss it as he called her beautiful (So _that's_ the part he hears. *rolls eyes and continues typing*).

Sonic growled in anger "This is why I didn't want her to come here in the first place." But before he could go all "jealous Sonic", a smile crept on his face as he saw Amy pull her hand away from the guy, and walk away quickly. Meanwhile, the chaffer grumbled to himself and used the trolley to pick up her and Zooey's bags.

"That's my girl," Sonic said to himself, proud of his girlfriend. "But seriously, does he not see the mar-" Sonic stopped his sentence when he realized that Tails and Knuckles were staring at him, Tails blushing awkwardly. He cut off his sentence quickly, looking back in the direction of the girls. But they had already gone inside.

 _With the girls_

All the girls had gotten situated in their rooms, Sally sharing a room with Sticks, Amy and Zooey sharing a room together. The whole hotel was buzzing, for tonight there was gonna be a big party, and all of them were going. But Amy was skeptical.

"Zooey, what if someone-"

"Omg, Amy, stop worrying. Sonic knows that if anything does happen, that it wasn't done willingly on your end and that you're faithful. You would never cheat on him, right?"

"No..."

"Exactly. So, let's relax, and try to have some I'm-taken-but-I-still-wanna-have-fun-here fun!"  
Amy giggled at Zooey's little joke. She was right. She was here to have fun, not spend the entire time worrying about what other guys might do. It was time for her to let loose.

 _Later_

All of the girls were getting ready in their room, while Amy went down to the shop in the resort to look for something to wear. Little did she know, Sonic was watching her, in a disguise cleverly made by Tails. He looked like one of the salesclerks, but luckily, Amy didn't seem to need any help.

"I like this one..." Amy held up a red sweater dress that had the back cut out, and small pearls adorning the chest. Along with it, she picked up a red neckerchief that the French girls wear. Both were tight and sexy. A little _too_ sexy for Sonic's liking.

"Lookin good pinkie. You'll definitely bring all the boys to the yard in that!"

Sonic and Amy's heads snapped towards the voice, eyes resting on the one and only Rouge the Bat.

"Oh my gosh! Rouge!" Amy ran up and hugged her longtime bestie, and Sonic gawked in surprised that soon faded away when he realized what Rouge said. He growled lowly under his breath.

"What are you doing here?" Rouge was about to ask the pink girl the same question when she noticed the hickey on her neck.

"Wow Amy," she said wide-eyed. "Looks like you've grown a lot since I last saw you. So, who's it from?"

"Well, you wouldn't believe this but it's from, ah... Sonic" Amy blushed sheepishly as Rouge's eyes went wider.

"So he finally asked you out, huh? Wait to go Big Blue~ So wait, why are you here if you're taken then? Having issues?"

"No, nothing like that. I'm just here to help Sally find someone to love after... well, I'll fill you in later."

Rouge's face shifted from amused to disgusted. She never liked Sally much, and she definitely let it show.

Amy laughed at the bat's change expression "Yeah, I know you're not too fond of her. So you going to the party tonight?"

Sonic's ears perked up _'Party? What party?'_

 _"_ Girl, have you forgotten who you're talking to? I'm the _life_ of the party!"

"Yeah, I know. Well, should I buy this dress for tonight?" She held the dress up questionably.

"Well, try it on first." When Amy walked out of the dressing room a while later, Sonic panicked as he saw several boys gawking at her. She had a slight blush on her face, and so did Sonic (His was much deeper). She looked _really_ pretty _._ Again.

"I think this is more for a single lady..."

"Non-sense! I can't let you look so beautiful in that dress and _not_ have you buy it!" The pink hedgie changed back into her original outfit.

Rouge dragged Amy to the counter and she bought the dress and matching accessory. Sonic was staring jealously at the guy at the counter, who was obviously flirting with Amy, who didn't notice.

"So, sweetheart, you got a boyfriend?"

"Yea," Amy answered casually "Here's your money."

The guy's face fell as he took the money from the unsuspecting girl. Rouge laughed and pulled Amy over as they walked out.

"You do know that guy was flirting with you, right?" Rouge asked, laughing

"He was? Huh." as Amy said that she bumped into the disguised Sonic

"Woah, sorry sir, didn't see you there."

"It's ok babe." Sonic quickly regretted saying that, forgetting that he was disguised. Amy slapped him, for more reasons than one, a scowl on her face.

"Eww, creep." She quickly turned to Rouge "Sonic was right about some of the guys here." They walked off, Amy throwing a smirk over her shoulder to an unknowing Sonic.

"Ha, I knew I was right." He said to himself, rubbing the hand mark on this cheek. "Now, about that little flirt at the counter..."

 _Back in the room..._

All of the girls were getting ready in one room. Sally and Rouge were on opposite sides of the room, giving each other death glares.

"Alright girls, who's ready to party!" Rouge shouted

"WE ARE!" everyone was decked out in their most sexy outfit, especially Rouge, who was never afraid to show her body.

"Let's head on down, ladies." Sally announced, competing with Rouge "I have a feeling this is gonna be a night to remember..."

 **Boy, was this a long one! Told you guys I might surprise yall! Looks like Sonic and the boys will need to be on guard duty tonight, especially with Amy in that outfit! Looks like you'll just have to wait and see what happens...Toodles!**


	12. Girls Trip (Pt 3)

**A/N: Let's get this party started! This is the final part of Girls Trip!**

The party was like nothing the girls have ever seen.

There were waiters everywhere serving mini foods and cocktails, people dancing and talking, and a bar was in the back of the room serving up strong drinks to the people who were back there.

"Now _this_ is a party!" Rouge cheered, immediately running into the crowd, dragging Amy along with her. Sonic, who was still in his "clever" disguise, followed them. Sticks took notice of something and tapped Zooey on the shoulder.

"Is that...?"

"Yep, it is. Boy when Amy sees him..."

Did you think they were talking about Sonic? Well, their not. He's too "cleverly disguised" for them to notice him.

Standing before them was in fact, Max the Hedgehog, and he was making his way over to his ex-girlfriend.

"Amy? What are _you_ doing here?" He gasped, a little too excitedly "Did you and Sonic break up?!"

Sonic got mad at this _'What's with everybody thinking we broke up? Amy would never leave me... Right?'_

While they were sitting at the bar, Amy had told Rouge the story about the double date.

"So you're the famous Max the Hedgie Amy's been telling me about." Rouge mused "Nice to meet you, hun." Rouge stuck out her hand, and Max shook it.

"Firstly," Amy started "I didn't break up with Sonic, were still together, and happy at that."

Max's face fell.

 _'Speak for yourself, Ames.'_ Sonic thought to himself.

"Next, what are _you_ doing here? I'm just here with my friends as a hangout thing. Why does everyone keep thinking I left Sonic? I mean, I know this is a singles retreat, but I could just be hanging out."

"Well, after Sally and I saw you guys in the village, I decided that I really wasn't gonna get you back" Max started "So I decided to start looking for love in other places. I went on dating websites, came here, and started talking to other people. But when I saw you here, I got hope. However, you say your dating Sonic still, so I'll just see you later."

Amy felt a little bad for Max, but there was nothing she could do.

"I'm sorry Max, but... I just can't do anything. I'm committed to Sonic, and I would never cheat on him."

"I know. Your loyalty is one of the things I love most about you. That's why I have to do this before I let you go." Max gave Amy a peck on her lips and then ran into the crowd. Amy was furious, but not as much as Sonic.

"WHAT THE HECK!" he yelled, causing a few heads to turn in his direction. He ran over to Max and punched him in the back of the head, causing the black and white hedgehog to fall unconscious to the ground.

 _With Sally_

Sally walked through the crowd. Not looking ahead of her, she bumped into a brown fox.

"Whoops, sorry." She apologized

"It's ok," the guy said, waving his hands. They both stared into each other's eyes, knowing that it was love at first sight.

 _With Amy_

Though she was mad, Amy freaked out when she saw Max unconscious on the ground.

"Rouge, go get some help, I'll stay here with him."

Luckily, when Sonic punched Max, they were outside of the party, so nobody saw, and not much attention was drawn to the hedgie on the ground.

"Max, what the heck happened?" Amy asked the body, sliding his head onto her lap.

Every inch of Sonic's body told him to go and kick Max off of Amy's lap, but he knew it was just the motherly side of his girl. Still, he couldn't help but feel jealous.

Rouge ran in with paramedics, who gently took Max from Amy and rushed him to the hotel infirmary. The girls were talking about what they should do next.

"I think we should head back to our rooms." Sticks stated. "The parties winding down anyway.

"Alright then, let's go back in and look for-"

"Hi, guys!" The group turned and saw Sally on the arms of a handsome looking fox.

"Damn." Sticks said to herself. A blush appeared on the others faces.

"Hi, I'm Romeo." The brown fox stuck his hand out to the group of girls.

"H-hi. I'm Sticks" Sticks shook Romeo's hand. He had a nice, deep voice that made all the girls swoon. Sonic, who was keeping a close eye on Amy, rolled his eyes.

"Ladies, I have an important announcement. I'm moving back home with Romeo!

"Good riddance." Rouge said under her breath (I'm with you on that one Rouge). Sally shot her a dirty look.

"Sal, that's great! When are you leaving?" Zooey questioned

"Next week Wednesday" Sally responded happily.

"Well, I'm beat. Let's hit the hay ladies." Sally kissed Romeo on the cheek, and the girls went back to their rooms, tired from the night they just had. Sonic returned to the dude mobile. the guys were leaving that night so the girls wouldn't suspect anything.

 _Back at the village_

The girls had just gotten home, and Amy was dragging her stuff back to her hut. Sonic, who was on a run, saw her and decided to help her with her stuff.

"Hey, Ames," Sonic said, grabbing her luggage, which wasn't much. "How was your trip?"

Amy opened the door for him, and he set down the bags.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, I think you know the answer to that question." Amy had her hands on her hips, glaring at her sneaky boyfriend.

"What do you mean Ames?" He asked nervously, hands up in defense.

"You know what I mean. You're not low Sonic." She started to unpack her things.

"Little tip of advice: If you're gonna spy on me, wear contacts: I know your green eyes anywhere."

 **Whew! It's finally all over! I really feel like this mini-story didn't live up to its full potential, but I kinda got tired of it after awhile and didn't feel like it needed to be dragged out. I have a special surprise in chapter 13 that I already wrote out, and is coming out with this chapter. Enjoy guys, thanks for reading!**


	13. Dark Rose

**A/N: So this might be a little random, but I really wanted an appearance of dark Amy, and I couldn't think of any other way to include her, so, here you guys go! Enjoy!**

It was a couple days after the trip, and Sally had already moved away with Romeo, Rouge went back to her home on the next island over, Max was out of the hospital and he was ok, and Amy was walking in the village by herself. Everyone else was doing their own thing, and her boo-bear went for a couple laps around the island. She was looking for fruits when she saw Eggman flying towards her in his Eggmobile.

"Hello, rodent. Where's your little boyfriend? I have something to show him." The doctor said cockily.

"Well, since I don't know where he is right now, your just gonna have to show me first!" Amy pulled out her hammer and got into a fighting stance, already knowing that Eggman was up to no good, as all the villagers took cover.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh. That little toy of yours isn't gonna stop me! Say hello to my best robot of all, bull-bot!" When Eggman introduced his latest creation, a huge robot that looked like a bull (hence the name, bull-bot) charged from around the corner, missing villagers by only inches as it charged towards its creator, then stopping mere inches in front of Amy.

"What makes you think I won't turn this piece of junk into scrap metal like I did all the others?" She asked the doctor sassily.

" I know you won't because that blue rat you love so much is always fighting for you. Ever since the day he saved you from metal, he's had to tirelessly go out of his way to protect you, even though he never liked you from the start."

"Your wrong! Sonic loves me! He told me that he always had!"

"Well, maybe ever since you stopped chasing him everywhere! But back then? No way hun. The only reason he saved you from me all those times was cause he didn't wanna tarnish his hero name. You've always been a little pest to him, but he never admitted it because he didn't wanna hurt your feelings." Eggman mocked her. "Why else do you think he ran away from you for all those years, and only _just_ started to love you back? _After_ loving Sally I might add? You were always just a _weak_ little girl."

"Weak."

Now if anything hurt Amy the most, it was bringing up her past. It made her cringe. A lot.

"No... h-he loves me. He loves me, he always has... he was just too shy..." Amy started to realize that Eggman was right. Sonic only just now started to love her, and that was even, like Eggman previously stated, _after_ Sally.

"No...your wrong... YOUR WRONG!" Amy clenched her fists in anger "I'm tired of being that stupid little girl with a toy hammer who needs saving!" Slowly, the same dark substance that had crawled up Amy's fur on the night of the double date slowly started to return, turning her a deep magenta. When if fully consumed her bubblegum pink fur, a blast escaped from her body, hitting anyone within a 1/2 mile radius. Those who felt it included Sonic.

Her pupils vanished, and her outfit had gone from her usual pink dress to a sleek black tube top with a small broken heart on the corner, plain black glossy tights, and black boots (Refer to the picture above). She had transformed into Dark Amy Rose (My dark Amy is gonna be a crazy psycho, bent on hurting people who disrespect her mkay byeeeee). She levitated in the air, up to where Eggman's Eggmobile hovered. The blast that shot from Amy during her transformation destroyed the robot and sent a couple of trees on fire.

Amy laughed maniacally, sending chills down Eggman's spine.

"Well, would you look at the time! I think my laundry just finished. Tata!" The scientist was about to flee when Amy snapped her fingers, causing his Eggmobile to tip over, dumping him out and onto the ground. She then pulled out her hammer, which was much bigger, and had spikes adorning the sides, and threw it at the hover car, setting it on fire on the ground. Her iconic weapon came back to her like a boomerang. She then slammed her hammer into the ground, creating a crack in the earth that lead all the way up to Eggman, stopping directly in front of him.

"You didn't think" she laughed coldly "that I would let you go after all that, now would you?"

"Uh... yes? Hehe."

"Wrong answer. Your dead scientist." As she prepared to charge at him with her upgraded hammer, her boyfriend rushed in, spotting a figure floating in the sky.

 _'Who the heck is this?'_ He thought to himself. As he got closer, he spotted dark pink quills and had a sneaking suspicion that he might have known who it was.

"Babe?"

The dark magenta hedgehog turned to the sound of her nickname used by her one and only, and her face lit up when she saw her love.

"Hi sweetie!" She waved frantically, grinning from ear to ear. Her voice was maniacal, and it made anyone who was brave enough to stick around and watch cringe. "I'm about to kill this guy, but when I'm done we could talk ok?" She blew a kiss a Sonic, who was still staring at the deranged beauty before him.

"W-who are y-you? And what have you done with Amy?"

"What do you mean sugar?"Asked the crazy hedgie, cocking her head to the side "I'm right here. See?" she set herself on the ground and flashed him a smile, teeth showing in full. Her smile disturbed him, especially since she didn't have any eyeballs.

Sonic looked past his twisted girlfriend, and directly at Eggman. "What did you do to her?!" He yelled in the out of shape man's direction.

"I may have said a few things..." the scientist said guiltily.

Sonic facepalmed and turned back to the deranged girl in front of him, but she was already facing Eggman again.

"It was more than a few things YOU JERK! But don't worry..." Amy started as she re-summoned her hammer, preparing to charge "I'll show you how to treat a lady." Amy took her charge, soon just inches away from Eggman, when Sonic sped up behind her, restraining her from hitting the cowering man.

"Man your strong Ames. This new transformation's got you giving knuckles a run for his money."

"Sweetie... are you... fighting against me?" Amy pulled her arms away and grunted in anger, mad that her own boyfriend was holding her back.

"Don't you want me to kill him?" She asked in disbelief

"No Ames, cause that's not you. That's not the beautiful hedgehog I fell in love with."

Her eyes softened a bit, but then she remembered Eggman's hurtful words.

"No... your lying!"

"I am?"

"Yes, you are! Eggman was right! You don't love me, you just feel bad for me!" She hissed as she gave sonic a hard hit to the stomach, sending him flying through the village and down to the beach. She levitated through the air towards him, dangling Eggman by his collar along with her before roughly throwing him into the sand beside Sonic. She looked at both of them darkly, not sure who to attack first.

Sonic had a worried look on his face, fearing that he had lost his Amy forever.

"Since neither of you knows how to treat a lady, I might just kill you both." She laughed coldly as she made her hammer disappear. She then charged up to strike one of the two boys in front of her. A dark pink aura surrounded her, and in her hands, she held balls of pink fire.

"I guess I'll just have to teach both of you some manners. How about you first Eggy?" Amy, moving as fast as Sonic, shot towards Eggman. She was about to grab him by the neck when the magenta ball of fire was grabbed by her wrist, and pulled in front of Sonic, his emerald eyes trying in vain to find some hint of her jade eyes in the pure white abyss. He held on to her wrists tightly.

"What are you doing, you idiot?! Let me-" She was cut off by the force of her boyfriend's lips pressing hard against her's. She slapped him, sending him flying into the water.

"Ah! Wait! He can't swim!" The real Amy was fighting with Dark Rose, rushing into the water to save Sonic. She quickly pulled him onto the shore.

"Thanks, Ames."

"Ugh- You're welcome- you idiot! Ugh!" The two Amy's were fighting with each other (or themselves). Sonic grabbed her by her shoulders, looking into her eyes. Her left one had her normal jade balls of light that he loved, and the right one was just pure white.

He slowly pulled her in, gently pressing his lips against hers once more.

At first, she resisted, but slowly she calmed down. Soon, the darkness started to drain from her fur, returning it to its natural color. But before Dark Rose left for good, she had something to say.

"Well, you got rid of me. But, this won't be the last time you see me. You better treat Amy right, Sonic, or else I'm gonna kill you first next time. Tata for now, Dark Sonic needs me (More on him later in the story)." She let out one more maniacal laugh before leaving for good this time. Amy's outfit went back to normal, and she passed out, her hammer disappearing to wherever she kept it (I'm guessing a magical place *shrugs*).

"We're done here Eggman, find your own way back to your lair." Sonic picked Amy up bridal-style and rushed her to her hut. Once there, he placed her on her bed and went to lie down next to her, tired from the day he just had.

"Oh Ames... you don't know how much I love you. I hope whatever Eggman said to you, you didn't believe it." He kissed her forehead before drifting off to sleep.

He didn't stir when a pink hand grabbed his gloved one, stroking his palm gently with the hand's thumb.

"I love you too."

 **Ok, so I know** **Amy** **came back too fast, but, you gotta say, it was adorable! I guess true love conquers all. See you next time guys!**


	14. Overdue Explanation

When Amy woke up the next day, Sonic wasn't there.

"Where did he go?" She asked herself. Then she smelled something burning in the air.

"Are those... eggs?" She chuckled softly to herself, guessing that Sonic must be trying to make breakfast for them. Keyword, "Trying". Amy soon remembered the events of the day before. She walked over to her full-length mirror and stood there for about 5 seconds before Dark rose walked in from a portal in the mirror.

"DR. Explain." Amy tapped her foot angrily at her evil counterpart in the mirror.

"Amy, sweetie, you know I was only trying to protect you. You know how much you mean to me." Dark Rose crossed her arms and looked at her opposite in the mirror. Amy sighed.

"I know but... I was trying to hide you from Sonic. Now I don't know if he'll still want to be with me."

"Ugh, I hate that speedy blue brat. Amy, dear, when are you going to realize how many times he broke your heart? Huh? He's not good enough for you. You know I don't like him." Dark Rose now had her back turned to Amy, and she was angry.

Sonic was walking up the stairs, in hopes of surprising Amy with breakfast in bed. He overheard her talking to someone and peeked through the cracked door. He saw Amy standing in front of the mirror, talking to someone.

"It doesn't matter how many times he broke my heart. I still love him, because he loves me now."

"It does matter, but its ok. I'll always be here for you, no matter how stubborn you are. But, in my opinion, I like Max more." DR touched the mirror, and Amy touched it back. The evil hedgehog smiled "You know how much I love you."

"I love you too."

Now, since he couldn't see who it was, Sonic thought Amy was telling someone else she loved them. To this, he finally decided to walk into the room.

"Amy, who-" He stopped short when he saw the girl from yesterday standing in the mirror, touching Amy through the glass. Amy quickly turned her head in his direction and DR scoffed in disgust.

"Well, that's my cue to leave. Bye Amy." The dark lady disappeared into the mirror, leaving Amy to explain everything.

"Was that-"

"Dark Rose? Yeah, it was. I think I owe you an explanation." Amy sat the confused blue hedgehog down on her bed. She took a deep breath.

"From the very first day I met you, you've rejected me every time I tried to show you any form of affection. When you pushed me away from you for the very first time, Dark Rose was born. I was sad and angry, and those feelings are what created her. From that day on, every form of rejection made her stronger. Whether it was being late for a date, not showing up, pushing me away, or flirting with Sally. Every single time you broke my heart, she got stronger. Then, when you got together with Sally, well, that must have been the icing on the cake. All she needed was one more person to push me so she could get out and get her revenge. But since all the times you rejected me was so many years ago and she's just now getting out, she's got about 9 years worth of revenge on her shoulders (Amy and Sonic met when Amy was 8, and Sonic is 2 years older than her. Amy is 17, and Sonic is 19). And she hates you and Sally, mostly you though."

Sonic's head was overflowing with questions, but he managed to ask the most important one. Well, to him. "So... I created her?"

"Yeah, pretty much. She's made out of past anger and sadness. Every time I look in the mirror, I see her."

"Don't worry Ames." Sonic hugged Amy "I won't let her hurt you."

Amy laughed "Hurt me? She would never hurt me. It's you she's after."

At that, Amy's phone rang in the living room. She ran down to answer it, Sonic following not too far behind her. She picked up the phone.

"Hello, Amy Rose speaking... yes, I know about the concert tomorrow... really?! Of course I want to sing at the show tomorrow! Thank you so much, have a great day, bye!"

She hung up excitedly and turned towards her boyfriend. "The mayor just called, he said he wants me to sing at tomorrow's concert at the village center!"

"Aww, baby, that's great! I'm so proud of you." Sonic thought of something "Hey, why don't we make it a date? I could take you out for something to eat after you perform."

"I'd love to hun." Amy snuggled into his chest and kissed his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her.

"And Amy? I'm sorry for being the reason Dark Rose was created. I didn't realize that I hurt you so much back then."

"Its ok, because you made up for your mistakes. You're always conscious of when you make a mistake, and you actually try to make up for it." She snuggled further into Sonics chest.

"And that's why I love you so much."

 **Awww, this chapter was so sweet, yet salty at the same time! I just realized that at the end of almost every chapter, Sonic and Amy tell each other that they love one another. That's so cute! See you guys next chapter, I can't wait to see my baby sing!**


	15. Voice Of An Angel

**A/N: The song Amy sings is called Issues by Julia Michaels. I really think this song is perfect because it describes how she is now due to her dark side, but how Sonic still loves her.**

The night of her performance, Amy was a nervous wreck.

"Ah, what if I don't sing well? What if they boo me off the stage? I CAN'T DO THIS!" Amy was pulling at her quills, frantically pacing back and forth behind the stage

"Why did I wear this dress? What was I THINKING?!" Amy tugged at her pretty red spaghetti strap dress. She also had on a red headband with a rose on it.

Sonic was backstage with her "Babe, calm down, you'll be amazing!"

"You really think so?" Amy looked hopefully into his eyes.

"I know so." He pulled her close to him and hugged her, giving her a reassuring look.

Then she started to panic again.

"But what if you're only saying that cause you're my boyfriend? What if everyone else thinks I look trashy?"

"I don't know... you look pretty hot if you ask me..." Sonic took in her form, and she slapped him on his arm.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our performer for the night, the beautiful Amy Rose!" The announcer for the show, well, announced.

Amy wanted to crawl into a hole and not come out until tomorrow. But she knew she had to go on.

"Break a leg, babe." Sonic winked at her before running off stage using the stairs.

"How's she doing?" asked Tails when Sonic walked into the audience.

"She's doing just fine."

Amy took a deep breath and walked onto the stage. As soon as she got on, red roses were flying in from every direction and people (mostly boys, who Sonic gave dirty looks) were cheering her name.

' _Huh,_ ' Amy thought _'I guess Sonic was right. I really don't have anything to worry about.'_

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen," She said as she got into the position of the microphone "Tonight, I'll be singing the song 'Issues', by JM. I hope you like it." When she smiled at the crowd, all of the boys swooned (like a boy would). Sonic rolled his eyes.

 _'They could swoon, but she's actually mine.'_ he smirked to himself.

The beat started, and Amy got ready to sing.

"I'm jealous, I'm overzealous

When I'm down, I get real down  
When I'm high, I don't come down  
I get angry, baby, believe me  
I could love you just like that  
And I could leave you just as fast"

At that verse, she looked at Sonic, and he blushed back in response. Amy continued to wow the crowd.

"But you don't judge me  
'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too  
No, you don't judge me  
'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too

'Cause I got issues  
But you got 'em too  
So give 'em all to me  
And I'll give mine to you  
Bask in the glory  
Of all our problems  
'Cause we got the kind of love  
It takes to solve 'em

Yeah, I got issues  
And one of them is how bad I need you

You do stuff on purpose  
You get mad and you break things  
Feel bad, try to fix things  
But you're perfect  
Poorly wired circuit  
And got hands like an ocean  
Push you out, pull you back in

'Cause you don't judge me  
'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too  
No, you don't judge me  
'Cause you see it from the same point of view

'Cause I got issues  
But you got 'em too  
So give 'em all to me  
And I'll give mine to you  
Bask in the glory  
Of all our problems  
'Cause we got the kind of love  
It takes to solve 'em

Yeah, I got issues  
And one of them is how bad I need you

And one of them is how bad I need you  
(I got issues, you got 'em too)

'Cause I got issues  
(I got)  
But you got 'em too  
So give 'em all to me  
(You got 'em too)  
And I'll give mine to you  
Bask in the glory  
(I got issues)  
Of all our problems  
'Cause we got the kind of love  
(You got 'em too)  
It takes to solve 'em

Yeah, I got issues (I got)  
And one of them is how bad I need you (You got 'em too)  
Yeah, I got issues (I got issues)  
And one of them is how bad I need you (You got 'em too)  
Yeah, I got issues (I got)  
And one of them is how bad I need you"

As soon as she finished the crowd went wild, and Sonic smiled at her. She smiled back.

"That's my girlfriend!" He yelled over the crowd. Some of the boys looked at him, filled with jealousy. Amy smiled and blushed, brushing her bangs out of her face.

When Amy got off the stage, all of her friends and her boyfriend crowded around her.

"You were great Amy!" Tails praised

"Thanks, Tails." Amy ruffled his fur, which he quickly fixed back.

"See Ames? I told you you'd be great." Sonic said holding out his arms.

Amy walked into them. "And I'm so glad you did. Thanks for believing in me when I didn't"

"That's what I'm here for Ames." Suddenly, they heard Eggman's voice. They spun around ready to fight, but instead, they saw the egg-shaped man crying.

"T-that w-was so BEAUTIFUL." he wiped his eyes with a hankey "I originally came here to attack, but after your little performance, I-I couldn't!" He started crying again, and our hero's laughed as he flew away in his egg-mobile.

"I guess everyone thought you were great Ames," Sonic said, "But do you know what time it is?"

"Time for our very first date?" The pink hedgehog asked.

"You know it! See you guys later." Sonic said as he walked out with Amy in his arms.

 **Hmmm... I wonder how their date will go, and what questions will be asked... guess you'll just have to wait and see...**


	16. Scary Movie Night

The same night Amy sang, it rained.

Hard.

So, her and Sonic rushed over to her house, since it was the closest to where they were. When they got in and slammed the door, the two looked at each other, both thinking the same thing.

"Soo... you wanna... sleepover?" Amy said awkwardly. This was the first time Sonic would sleep over with them both knowing (Besides the night with dark rose, but that doesn't really count).

"Uh, sure, I'll just sleep on the couch."

"Nonsense, you can sleep in my bed..."

"With... you?"

"Yeah, with me." Both hedgehogs faces were extremely red, neither of them knowing where this was gonna go. "I'm just gonna go to my room. Come when you're ready."

Amy walked down the hall towards her abode. Sonic then got a good idea.

"Hey, Ames, wanna watch a movie before bed?"

"Uh, sure Sonic. What do you have in mind?"

"How about a thriller?"

"... A thriller? Sonic, I don't know..."

Our blue hero walked towards his girlfriend's room and started to reach for the doorknob.

"Oh come on Ames." He said as he poked his head through the cracked door, eyes closed.

"I don't think it would be smart too- AHH! SONIC GET OUT!" The pink girl screamed, seeing her boyfriend's head sticking through the door. This would have been ok if she wasn't only in her red lace bra and panties. The blue hedgehog's eyes snapped open, his fur then turning a deep scarlet red as he took in the *ahem* _view_. Amy could have sworn she saw some blood seeping out of his nostrils. Perv.

"S-sorry A-Ames," He said, getting redder by the minute. Even though Sally used to walk around naked all the time, something about seeing Amy half-naked made him melt.

"But ya know, you've got a pretty sexy body Ames~" He wiggled his eyebrows at her, coming in more.

Amy was about to take her hammer out and teach him a lesson for being a pervert, but then, she thought to herself. 'He thinks I have a nice body?'

"I-I do?" She said, taking herself in in her mirror. She turned back to him quickly, not wanting to wake up a certain dark pink hedgehog. "I mean, I guess its ok. You are my boyfriend, after all. I just wasn't ready for you to see me like this." They blushed in unison. Sonic walked over to her.

"Its ok Ames, you should never be ashamed of your body." He said, pulling her close to him. She rubbed her nose against his.

"I love you so much."

 **Later...**

Amy and Sonic were about an hour into the movie. Amy clutched onto her blue hero, scared for her life as the girl on the screen was about to be stabbed to death.

"AHHHHHH!" Amy screamed as the killer bust through the door.

"Calm down Ames, I'm here. I'm here." He reassured her, chuckling as she buried her face in his arm.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed. See you in a bit." Amy walked down to her room, turning on all the lights as she went.

"Man, I didn't think she'd be that scared. I better head in for the night so I can wake up early for our beach date tomorrow."

He walked down the hall, and when he turned into the room, Amy was already fast asleep, shaking and quivering.

"Aww man, that movie really did a number on you huh, Ames?"

He slid in next to her, and she quickly wrapped her arms around him, trapping him with her signature death grip.

He wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled into his chest.

"Heh, goodnight Ames. I love you."

 **I'm sorry this chapter was short, I just really wanted to get something out. I've been super busy these days guys, but I promise the next chapter will definitely be more fluffy and way better. Thanks for reading, see you guys next time!**


	17. Our First Date

The next morning, team Sonic arrived at the beach, ready for some relaxation. Amy and Sonic walked over to the more secluded part of the beach, sealed off for couples who wanted some peace and quiet.

"Oh Sonic, I just love the beach! Don't you?" Sonic scowled at the water, then turned to his girlfriend, taking in her curvy figure in her bathing suit. Amy had on a red 2 piece with a rose on the corner of the tube top. Her hair was up in a big bun, and she had on red sandals to match her swimsuit. Red sunglasses rested on the top of her head.

"Not really, but I am loving you in that outfit." She blushed a little, then she made duck lips and struck a pose.

"You like what you see Hedgehog? Well, you'll have to catch me if you want a piece of this!" She sped off, giggling.

"Oh, it's on Ames! I don't think you'll last very long though..." He raced off in her direction, knowing he would catch his beauty with ease.

The two lovers ran along the beach for about a minute, Sonic not using his speed. He wanted to give her the advantage.

"Wow Ames, you've really gotten faster over the years!" He said as he chased her, being careful not to go near the shoreline.

"Well, after all those years of chasing you, my legs don't tire out as fast anymore." Then, Amy bumped into a green hedgehog (It's not Scrouge).

"Whoops, sorry sir."

"Oh, it's alright, babe," He said, surveying her in her bathing suit. "You're really sexy, you know that?" Sonic stopped dead in his tracks when he heard that.

"HEY! Lay off my girl, creep!" (I love jealous Sonic so much!) He shouted, racing in front of Amy. Little did he know, Amy wasn't behind him anymore. In her place stood Dark Rose, and she wasn't happy.

"Don't call her babe, doofus!" She said, punching the green hedgehog in the stomach hard. The guy flew across the beach, shocked that a girl could punch so hard (Or anyone for that matter). Sonic turned around, equally as shocked.

"Don't worry, stupid, I'm not here to cause harm." She said as Amy's fur returned to its natural color. "Just needed to teach that guy a lesson." She left, leaving Amy standing where she once was. The two hedgehogs stared at each other for a bit before bursting out in laughter.

"Haha, guess she couldn't help it." Amy giggled. Sonic smiled goofily. Her laugh made his day.

"So Ames, ya hungry?" He asked, leaning into her.

"Yeah, but not for food." (Lol Ames) She responded seductively. She then pulled him on to her lips by his bandana, and the two drifted off into a passionate kiss. Soon, Sonic's tongue pressed against her lips, and she granted him access to her minty mouth. The two continued for a solid 2 minutes, occasionally making a small gap between them for air, people taking an occasional loving glance, some even saying "Aww".

Then the two broke apart.

Sonic smiled. "Still hungry?"

"Nah, I'm pretty satisfied." Amy responded, arms around his neck.

"Well, I hope you still have room for the second course. Do you trust me?"

"What type of question is that? No duh silly." Amy giggled in response.

"Well, I'm gonna put my hands over your eyes." He did so and started to lead her over to the farthest part of the beach, where a makeshift tent stood (He didn't make it, he found it on one of his runs). When he removed his hands, Amy gasped to see a beautiful candlelit dinner, with 2 steaming plates of spaghetti as the main course, and a pile of heart-shaped brownies in the middle. There were also 2 wine cups next to their plates (There was no alcohol in them people, just soda).

"Aww, Sonic! This is beautiful!"

"Thanks, Ames, but not as much as you are." He said as he pulled her into another kiss. When they broke apart, Amy ran over to the food, and Sonic chuckled at her excitement.

"You're really adorable, you know that?"

"Hm?" Amy already had the spaghetti in her mouth, and her face was messy with the sauce. Sonic laughed once more, scooting over to his messy pink girlfriend. He kissed the spots with sauce, causing Amy to blush. He then found his way over to her mouth, but she broke after about 20 seconds.

"Stop kissing me will ya? I'm trying to eat." She giggled. Sonic pouted.

"Well excuse _me_ for trying to show affection to my girlfriend." He got up and walked outside of the tent.

"Aww man, I'm sorry sweetie," Amy said, feeling guilty. She walked outside the tent but didn't see Sonic anywhere.

"Baby, where are you? I'm sorry!" She walked down the shoreline.

"Son- oof!" She was cut off by someone jumping on her back, sending her and the person to the ground. She turned her body to see the blue hedgie she was looking for.

"You called Ames?" He flashed his trademark cocky grin. She giggled and leaned up, pressing her lips against his (Man, these two love to kiss!).

The two broke. "Stop kissing ya, huh?" Sonic wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry baby, I just really wanted to eat." Amy made a puppy dog face, and her jade eyes sparkled. The sun was starting to set, and the rest of the team had already gone home.

"How about we take this dinner outside?" Amy suggested.

The two moved the small dinner near the shoreline, but not too close. Amy then rested her head against Sonic's shoulders, watching the sunset. He started playing with her quills.

"... _Purr_ " Amy gasped and blushed. Hard. Sonic chuckled at the pink girl.

"Guess I'm not the only one, huh?" (Reference to "Valentines Day Surprise pt.2" ?)

Amy's blush deepened (If that was even possible). Then she reached for his quills and stroked them gently, causing him to purr as well. He blushed a similar color to hers.

"No, your not." She smirked.


	18. Kidnapped (Pt 1)

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers, and welcome to the finale of The Right One! But worry not my loves, for there WILL be a sequel! This will be a 3 or 4 part finale, so this story won't be ending soon. So just sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride!**

Amy and Sonic were taking a romantic walk through Hedgehog Village, holding hands (Awww), when Eggman flew in for his daily attack.

"Hello, rodents! I have a little trick up my sleeves today! Surely I will win this time!"

"Egghead, Egghead Egghead," Sonic tisked in a condescending tone, letting go of Amy's hand "You say that every time. What makes this one any different?"

"Hohoho, I'm glad you asked, Sonic" the mad scientist smirked. "Here, let me show you how." His eggmobile shot out a tube about the size of Amy, and he used the hovercar's claw to scoop up the pink hedgehog and drop her in there.

"Hey! What's the big idea, Eggman!" She screamed in frustration.

"Yeah, Egghead, let her go!" Sonic curled up into a ball, honing in on the eggmobile. Instead of knocking the doctor into tomorrow, he hit the tube holding Amy, which had been put in front of him at the last minute.

"Sonic, watch where your spin dashing!"

"Sorry, babe." Sonic rubbed the back of his head, avoiding Amy's glare.

"You see Sonic, you can't break this glass. It was made with the most indestructible material, extracted straight from the mines!" Eggman laughed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna steal your little girlfriend for a science experiment. Tata!" The evil scientist flew off with Amy.

"AMMMYYY!" Sonic tried to spin up to the tube holding the love of his life, but he was only able to put his hand where her's was pressed against the glass.

"SONIC!" She cried before being put to sleep by a gas that emitted from the cage walls.

"No." Sonic dropped to his knees, tears of anger stinging his eyes. "I wasn't ... fast enough."

 **SURPRISE! I updated early! Now, this doesn't mean that chapter 19 won't be out on Sunday (or earlier *wink*), but since this chapter was super short, I decided to just do it now and start the finale early! Your welcome people. See** **you next chapter!**


	19. Kidnapped (Pt 2)

Amy woke up in a dark room, all the memories of what happened earlier slowly coming back to her.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"Well, well, well, I see you're finally awake." Eggman stepped in front of her cage.

"Eggman! Let me out now, or else you-know-who's gonna come for you! " Amy could already feel the anger welling up inside her. However, when she looked down at her fur, it remained the same bubblegum pink color.

"Oh," Eggman said, smirking. "You mean her?" He turned on the lights, revealing DR in a tube similar to Amy's. She did not look happy. In fact, she was going ballistic.

"EGGMAN! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU WON'T LET US OUT I'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed, hitting the cage with multiple dark blasts, and her hammer. One thing was different about the dark entity that resided in Amy: She had eyes. Glowing red ones. Amy had never seen that before, but she knew that it wasn't a good sign.

"Eggman... how did you separate us?" She asked. She never even thought it was possible for them to be parted.

"You'll just have to wait for your stupid little boyfriend to come for me to tell you that!"

"You don't know what you're doing! She's in an unstable state!"

"Good!" The doctor cheered. "It'll be of good use when I extract her negative energy to use for my newest invention! Say hello to Destructor-Bot 500!" A 20-foot tall robot stomped out of the shadow (Huh, wonder where he is). I'll spare you the details, but the most noticeable thing about this robot was that it had a power meter on the side of it's arm.

"W-what are you gonna do to us?" Amy trembled. She was scared for herself and her dark counterpart.

"Well, my dear Amy, I have your nutjob friend here-"

"HEY!"

"-hooked up to my robot, and once Sonic gets here, I'll start the extracting process, just so he and your pathetic little friends can get front row seats for the show." Eggman grinned evily.

"You are aware that when you hurt her, you hurt me too, right?" Amy asked matter-of-factly.

"Really?" Eggman asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well then, I guess we'll just have to test it out..."

 **~With Sonic and the others~**

As soon as Amy was out of his sight, Sonic rushed over to Tails' house to get the gang and the Tornado ready. They were landing in front of Eggman's lair when they heard a bloodcurdling scream coming from the inside of the building.

"What was that? Whoever that is sounds like they are in PAIN!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"It sounded like it was Amy!" Sonic cried. He was on the verge of tears of anger. He spin-dashed the door several times, taking damage with every hit.

"Woah, Sonic, calm down! Hitting the door like that won't get it to open." Tails told the angry blue blur.

"Huff... you're right." Sonic calmed down as Tails took out a device and held it in front of the door until it fell down, clean off of the hinges. The team didn't hesitate to run inside, but as soon as they did, a cage much bigger than Amy's and DR's fell on top of them, and the lights turned on.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to show up, Sonic." Eggman walked in front of the trap.

"Where's Amy?" Sonic asked coldly. He was not in the mood for games.

"Their right here." Eggman pressed a button and the two cages were revealed, showing the injured girls. They were smoking from being shocked.

"AMY!" Sonic tried his hardest to spin dash the cage, but no avail.

"Ah ah ah, you can't get out, Hedgehog." Eggman tapped the cage. "Unbreakable glass, remember?"

"Sonic, we gotta do something!" Sticks said, worried about her best friend.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try something! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a robot to power up." Eggman pressed a red button on his remote, and the cage holding DR started to pump the power out of her, hurting her and Amy in the process.

"AHHHH!" The girls screamed in unison. DR's dark aura faded slowly as her powers left her, and the two dropped to their knees.

"AMY! Eggman, you have to stop hurting them!" Sonic begged

"Nope, not until my robot reaches its full power!" The doctor grinned happily, his first victory in sight.

"Wait a minute... I've seen this kind of thing before..." Tails said as his eyes widened slowly.

"Y-you have?" Sonic said slowly lifting his head out of his hands.

"Yes, but... you're not gonna like what I'm about to say."

"What is it Tails?" Sticks pleaded, tears stinging her eyes.

"Basically, if Eggman takes out all of Amy's counterparts power... she'll die..."

Sonic's eyes widened slowly, fearing that he knew what Tails was gonna say next.

"...And if she dies... Amy dies too."

 **D.a.m.n. Damn. I wonder what will happen next (I already know what's gonna happen). Will Amy be ok? What's Sonic gonna do if she dies? What will he try to do to stop Eggman?**


	20. Kidnapped (Pt 3)

Sonic felt like a bullet had been shot directly through his heart.

"A-Amy's g-gonna d-die?" He was shaking, slowly processing what the kitsune fox had just told him.

"Yes... I'm sorry Sonic." Tails started to tear up. He didn't want to lose the girl he saw as an older sister and a sort-of mother figure.

Sonic looked over at the robot sucking the life out of his one true love. The gauge was 50% full.

He started to cry.

"No... no, I can't lose her... no..." His tears started to evaporate, and his fur turned a midnight blue (Aww yeah, Y'all already know who it is). His pupils disappeared, leaving a vast sea of white where his emerald green eyes used to be.

"S-Sonic? Oh no..." Tails and the others slowly backed away from the spot their best friend used to be in.

Instead of speaking, the new hedgehog seemed to focus on the glass container. After about 6 seconds, it shattered, sending glass everywhere. This action alerted everyone in the room.

"WHAT!? How did you break that glass?! It's made from some of the strongest crystals in the world!" Eggman exclaimed, shocked at Sonic's new level of power.

"BABY!" Dark Rose immediately pressed her face against her glass container, earning a surprised look from everyone. Dark Sonic just glanced at her.

"What? I may be slowly dying, but that doesn't mean I can't be happy. I'm crazy, remember?" Everyone nodded, and DR turned to Eggman.

"If you thought I was bad, just wait till _he_ gets _his_ hands on you! Hahahahaha!" The crazy girl laughed.

Eggman trembled at the sight of yet another dark hedgehog.

"I-I-I don't want any t-trouble. I-I just needed a power source for m-my robot."

Dark Sonic didn't say anything. He just floated towards Eggman and the two girls. He took one look at the cable connected to DR's tube, the cable that sucked the life out of his other half's one true love, and it simply snapped in half. Just like that. He then looked at Amy.

Her cage started to crack.

When it finally busted open, she fell out, unconscious, into his arms. He looked down at her, sadness amidst his pools of white. He then gently rested her on the floor.

Dark Sonic then directed his vision towards Eggman.

"I-I'm s-sorry Sonic, or whoever you are! I didn't mean to hurt Amy, I was just looking for a power source from her other half!"

"Hey! That's hurtful!" DR said playfully from her cage. Dark Sonic looked at her cage. It broke just like Amy's. She flew out.

"Thanks for saving me, babe." DR leaned on his shoulder. He didn't look at her. He just took her hand and held on to it for a bit before dropping it. The others were confused, but DR knew that that was one of his ways of telling her he loved her.

Then, out of the blue, he teleported behind Eggman and quickly grabbed hold of the mad man's neck.

"S-Sonic... p-please... let... go."

Dark Sonic only tightened his grip.

"Sonic! You have to stop! You can't kill him!" Tails cried out, tears threatening to spill out of his crystal blue eyes.

"Sonic, STOP! You're a hero, this isn't you!" Knuckles, who was holding Amy bridal style in his arms, called out. Dark Rose just stood beside the group and smirked. She then turned towards them.

"Don't you three realize? That's. Not. Sonic. That's _Dark_ Sonic, and he just doesn't care." She shook her head, smiling at the sight.

Sticks just ignored DR, not wanting to believe any of what she had to say.

"Sonic... stop, you have to stop." Sticks pleaded him.

He ignored her.

"Sonic, stop... Amy wouldn't want this."


	21. Finale

Sonic paused at Sticks' words. He dropped the doctor, who was now blue in the face from being choked to near death. When he landed on the ground, he ran into a corner and cowered in fear.

Sonic started to advance towards Sticks.

"Oh, you shouldn't have said that," DR smirked. She teleported over to where Amy lie unconscious with the some of the last remains of her power. "You're in for it now!"

Sonic stopped right in front of Sticks and the others.

"How do _you_ know what Amy would want?" He questioned coldly.

"B-because, Amy's not like her," She pointed over to DR, who rolled her eyes. "S-she's kind, sweet, and she show's kindness to everyone she meets, even Eggman."

"So? She would want revenge, wouldn't she?"

"No, Sonic, or whoever you are," Sticks continued. "You may not know Amy very well, but the Sonic we know knows her, and he loves her to bits and pieces for those soul reasons!"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!" Dark Sonic yelled. "HE COULDN'T HANDLE SEEING HER LIKE THIS, SO HE FINALLY LET ME OUT SO I COULD GET REVENGE!"

"But that's not what she WANTS!" Tails pushed to the front of the group. "ARE YOU DOING THIS FOR YOU OR FOR AMY?!"

"What do you think?" Dark Sonic snarled lowly. "I'm doing this for-"

"S-Sonic? What's going on?" Amy had finally woke up due to all of the yelling. DR was crouching next to her.

"Ames?" Sonic's regular emerald green pupils started to show again.

"Oh Sonic... you didn't go dark... did you?"

"Ames I... I did it to protect you."

"But you let him out, Sonic. You lost control... just like I did..." DR rolled her eyes once again.

"Well," DR walked over to Eggman's robot slowly. "I need to get my power back, so... blue boy, can you smash through that robot for me?"

"Hey!" Eggman perked up from his hiding place in the corner. "You can't-"

DR shot him a dirty look. He shut up immediately.

"Sure Dark Rose." Sonic spin-dashed through the robot's body and a dark pink aura swirled out of it and flew into DR. Both her and Amy got their energy back.

"AW YEAH, IM BACK BABY!" the dark pink hedgehog flew into the air above the good pink one who was starting to get up. Sonic and the others rushed over to her. Before Sonic could get to his girlfriend, DR appeared upside down in front of him

"Please, call me DR" She smiled a little creepily, her red eyes flashing. Sonic shivered.

"Uh... sure" he rushed over to his lighter pink hedgehog "Let me help you up, Ames."

"Thanks, baby." She said hugging him for support and just because she wanted to.

"Well, I don't wanna stay out for too long. A girl's gotta sleep ya know." DR started to float back into Amy's body. "Catch you later people, I'm out." She returned to where she belonged, and Amy felt whole again.

"Well, looks like we should get going. Looks like Eggman wasted no time in doing so." Tails said looking over at where the doctor had once been. The group started to walk outside to the X-Tornado. While walking, Amy turned to Sonic.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah Ames?"

"Promise me something..."

"Anything."

"Promise me... you'll never leave me?"

"Of course Amy." He said, stopping the two of them and tilting her head up to him. "I could never leave you."

"Good." She smiled before pressing her lips against his. The kiss lasted for about 50 seconds before Knuckles whistled at them.

"C'mon, lovebirds, or else we're gonna leave ya!" He smirked, causing the two hedgehogs to blush. They rushed over to the plane, hopped in, and flew home, not knowing what was up next for any of them.

All our two hedgehogs knew was that they'd be together every step of the way.

 **So... it's over. Huh. Well, don't worry loves, there will be a sequel. I'm just not sure when. Tata for now, as always, love you guys, and thanks for reading! 3**


End file.
